Sonic X Chronicle
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: With new storys new character and a few twists along the way this will be one wild advneture waring Spoilers for Sonic X Metrex Saga
1. Epsiode 1 Pt 1

(Read notes at end frist please thank you)

**Sonic X Chronicles**

**Episode 1**

Prologo.

Sun shine over the hill's of the green hill zone a familer Blue blur shot across the land scape. It was Mobuis' hero Sonic The Hedgehog in had been 7 mouths now from return home from earth and the last mouth there had been in space fighting the evil Dark Oak many things had happened when there return. Tikal was back alive after the Master Emerald was destory her spirit was set free and she helped Knuckles re build the Master Emerald. Shadow had also return the black hole he had been stuck in to sent him back to Mobuis. Chris was also sent home by Dr Eggman and now he was trying to take over the world again. Sonic and Co had also meet up with two old time friends. Chad The Hedgehog. and Anna The Hedgehog. both of them where red hedgehogs. Chad had on white glove and blue shoes and had blue eyes, Anna had on a light blue sleeveless top and dark blue jens and blue shoes. Chad and Anna lived in the emerald hill zone and where child hood friends now boy friend and girl friend. Chad was also related to a legendary vampire named Angelus and when he was born Angelus soul was sealed inside him. Also Chad and Anna where the only living members of the psychic of destiny race so both of them are psychic as well. As the mouth when on the team kept Eggman at bay and lived a nomral life yet soon someone was about to enter in to there lifes that would come as a big shock to Sonic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blue The Hedgehog**

**Chapter 1 Of The Blue Saga**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The city zone was packed with people at this time of the day and this annoyed one person a hedgehog wearing a black cloak and had a yellow head with a blue body and ruby red eyes, who also had red gloves and black shoes stood in a ally way.

"Why does it always have to be so busy this time of the day," said the hedgehog sitting down with his back to the wall.

He sighed and looked in to the sky the hedgehog Blue for that was his named could not remember his past or could he remember why his head was yellow. people asked why his name was Blue when his head was yellow but he pay no noticed to them. Which sometimes got him in to trouble and got him in to more then a couple of fights.

"So what should I do today guess I could try to find some friends," said Blue sighing he had never had any friends at all he got up and started to run soon he was nothing but a speed blur. He did not know why but he had always been able to run this fast. He did want to know where he came from and why he was this fast but he had stopped looking because he never found what he was looking for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic sat in a tree and yawned he had just been realxing today as Eggman was not starting any trouble.

"Hey Sonic you up there," said a girl voice.

Sonic looked down to see Amy rose a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with red and white boots and white gloves.

"Hey Amy whats up besides me," said Sonic.

"Well we are all going to the sea side we wanted to know if you wanted to come," asked Amy.

"When you say we who are you talking about," said Sonic.

"Lets see Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, Cream and Cheese," said Amy conut off on her fingers. "Oh and Chad and Anna."

"So everyone then," said Sonic jump down out of the tree.

"Yeah so you coming," said Amy.

"Coming I am already there cya," said Sonic and shot off over the land scape.

Later at the sea side.

Amy, Cream and Tails where playing in the water. Sonic was sitting far away from the sea refuseing to go near it. Chad and Anna sat on a rock looking out over the see talking happy to each other. Knuckles had his back to a tree with his eyes closed and Shadow lay in the top of the tree. Tikal was sitting on the edge of the sea let the water wash over her legs moving back a little as the sea got closer she looked over at Chad and Anna, Anna had just pushed Chad playful in to the water and now he was gasp for air after getting held under the water by Anna, Tikal wished she could have a reletionship like that she never showed it but she was jealous of Chad and Anna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman sat in the top room of his tower base that was on the out lands of the hill top zone.

"I have to think," said Eggman spining on his chair. "I need to think of a way to beat Sonic I will use my greatly evil mind to think of a way." Eggman place his head on to his hand and started to go hhhmmmm.

Decoe and Becoe sat at a computer and started to wishper to each other.

"His plan is not going to work is it," said Decoe.

"His plans never work," said Becoe.

Bokkun flew over. "He is to old for this," said Bokkun.

Eggman suddenly samsh his hands on to the computer desk in front of him and looked at them.

"Old am I well you know what happends to old things there ethier die or get remade and because you are old robots it's time to remake you," said Eggman pulling out a huge hammer.

"Aarrgghhh he's going to get us," said Decoe.

"Run for it," said Becoe.

There jumped off there chairs and start to run around the room as Eggman chase them with a huge hammer.

"Come back here so I can. "Fix" you," said Eggman.

Bokkun jumped off the ground and stayed out of the way there was no way he was going to let Eggman catch him. Bokkun looked over at the computer and saw Sonic and his friends on the screen at the sea side.

"Eggman!" yelled Bokkun.

Eggman stopped to look over at him while holding Becoe and Decoe off the ground return to swing his hammer at them.

"Yes what is it," said Eggman.

"Sonic and his friends are at the sea side and are off guard," said Bokkun.

Eggman looked over at the screen. "Ha this is prefect," said Eggman he ran ut of the room and headed for his wear house where all his robots where.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue jumped from tree to tree as he had left the city zone and was now on his way to the sea side zone. He was pretty sure there would be no one there when he got near however he heard the voices and stopped on a tree to see who it was. As he looked over he saw Sonic and his friends of course Blue not knowing his past had no idea who Sonic was non did he have any idea who the others where.

"Hm I wonder if there would be nice to hang around with," said Blue to him self he was about to jump down when the ground started to shake and from out of the water came a huge black robot. It had a ponited head with a black ord on it's helmet a wide body that had holes in to fire missles and it hands looked like it could fire lasers from it's fingers it also had wires with claws on the end coming from it's back.

"What the hell is that?" said Blue.

Sonic had stood up the moment it had come out of the sea. "Ok I bite where are you Eggman."

Eggman flew over in his Egg pod.

"Well hello Sonic I thought I would pay you a visit with my new robot," said Eggman.

"So what number is this one?" he asked.

"It's E-34X I didn't know you where interested." said Eggman/

"I need to keep track on how many of them I destory." said Sonic with a smirk/ "But I am in a good mood how about we call it quits and I let you go." said Sonic.

"Oh is that so hedgehog well lets she how you feel after I step on you go get him robot," said Eggman.

The robot started to walk forward.

"Sighs looks like we have to do this the hard way hey Chad, Shadow, Kunkcles you ready?" Sonic Asked.

"I was getting bored it looks like Eggman is going for size rather then skill this time," said Chad.

"Lets just break it and be done," said Knuckles cracking his Knuckles.

"Hpmh what ever that thing is no match for me watch and learn Chaos Control!" said Shadow and disappear.

"Danm it Shadow don't you have any idea of team work," said Sonic.

Shadow reappear behind the robot and pulled out a gun and started to fire at the robot the shots did nothing to it amour so Shadow thorw the gun a side and sent a Chaos spear at the robots head. It turn to face him and sent it claws at him Shadow jumped to avoid them and kicked the ord on it's head suddenly a claw garb him and thorw him back over to Sonic, Knuckles and Chad.

"Ok maybe we should work together then," said Shadow getting back up.

"Really what gave you that idea you wuss," said Chad.

"Heh come on this it nothing we can take that over grow tin cant down. Lets go." said Sonic he ran at full speed to the robot and started to jump around it body. "Hey come on try and catch me,"

The robot started to try and catch Sonic with his claws but he was to fast Sonic kicked the ord on his head and it started to crack that seemed to be the weak spot. Knuckles jumped in to the air and punched the robot in the back making it fall over Knuckles and Sonic landed on the ground to together the robot started to get back up and shot lighting at them. Which there both jumped to the side to avoid it Chad ran to the robot and pulled out his blade of darkness which was a sword he carryed with him and slash it on to the robots ord then it bashed Chad away with it's arms then the ord started to heal.

"It can fixs it self," said Knuckles.

"Man thats one well made robot," said Chad.

"Yes and now your all going to have the honrror of been destory by it," said Eggman.

"Oh yeah we will see about that," said Knuckles and jumped at the robot ready his fists the robot loaded it missles and fired them at Knuckles who punch a few of them out the way but then one of them hit him exploed and the other hit the ground close to where Chad, Shadow and Sonic where.

"Oh no Sonic," said Amy.

Tails flew over to see Sonic, Shadow, Chad and Knuckes laying on the ground and trying to get back up.

"Hahah I have them right where I want them destoy them now," said Eggman.

"Danm that robot is hard," said Sonic.

"Tikal can't you do something," asked Anna.

"No my magic can not stop something that big" said Tikal.

Suddnely blots of green lighting shot from a near by tree and hit the robots ord crack it open a second later a blue blur with a yellow blur on top shot out of the tree and knock the robot off it's feet.

"Huh?" said Sonic a few feet away a hedgehog wearing a black cape with a yellow head and a blue body landed and looked over them him.

"NOW QUICK!" yelled Blue.

Sonic nodded. "Tails a ring," said Sonic.

Tails chucked Sonic and ring Sonic catch it and held it tight a gold light started to shine from his hand and then Sonic became a spining blur he shot in to the air and then shot down and banged in to the robots ord, and then flew back out of it's chest the robot lay still for a while then it started to exploed in to a pile of smokeing metal.

"No no not again! Oh just you wait hedgehog you will pay for this," said Eggman and flew off.

Sonic landed on the ground and the others walked over to him.

"You ok Sonic," asked Amy.

"Yeah I am fine," said Sonic.

"Speak for your self ow I am supirse we lived after them missles hit us," said Chad.

Sonic was not listening he was looking at the other hedgehog who was walking towards them.

"Hey there you really help us out whats your name," asked Sonic.

"My names Blue nice to see a hedgehog as fast as me," said Blue.

Sonic smiled he had notcied his speed. "Where did you learn to run that fast," asked Sonic.

"I don't know I have always ran this fast," said Blue.

Sonic held out his hand. "Well thanks for the save by there."

Blue took his hand and shaked it. "No promble whats your name?"

"You don't know?" said Sonic a little supirsed. "Well I am Sonic and these for my friends," Sonic said waving his hand toward the others.

"My name is Knuckles," said the red echinda.

"My name is Tikal," said the other echinda looking at Blue is a sort of admire way which there all didn't see.

"I am Cream and this is Cheese," said Cream holding Cheese up to show Blue.

"I am Anna and this guy is Chad," said Anna.

"I could tell him my self thanks," said Chad.

"I think it was better I told him you have a habbit of sound samrter when not saying anything," said Anna.

"My name is Amy Sonic's girl friend," said Amy.

Sonic then whisper to Blue. "Don't believe her it's a lie."

Shadow just looked at Blue with his arms crossed "Shadow," he said with a hint of dislike for no reason.

Blue seemed to pick up on this and replyed with. "Nice to meet you all apart from Shadow over there," he said.

"So how about you hang out with us for a while," Sonic.

"You got it Sonic I will enjoy this," said Blue.

To Be Contuied...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok a few things to clear up

1 I have not done a Sonic fic in a while so thats why this is pretty low track and as with most frist parts it not really doing anything but setting the stage

2 Chad and Anna belong to a friend and I don't own them

3 I have dislexear so please bear with me ok

4 I am always happy to get help from other fan fic writes so please if you read feel free to add adicve ok


	2. Episode 1 Pt 2

Loggin- Will this have any of the human characters of the cartoon in it?

Answer: I don't knowit may or may not it all depends if there are needed later for the storyline

**Sonic X Chronicles**

**Episode 1**

Tikal looked over at Blue who was talking with Sonic he seemed like Sonic but not to much like him. In fact if Blue was comptele blue like Sonic, Tikal would swear there where twins.

"You have no idea how hard it is to learn how to control your speed when you don't even know how you got to be this fast," said Blue.

"Heh I do know really for I don't konw who my parents are," said Sonic.

"Wow sorry," said Blue.

"Heh no promble I try not to think about it," said Sonic.

Tikal seemed to notcied she had been looking at him for a bit to long now and turned away.

"He seems nice," she thought and smiled to her self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blue The Hedgehog**

**Chatper 1 Of The Blue Saga**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

Blue shot across the land scape to the village area of the emerald hill zone he was happy he had finally got friends and was hoping that maybe he could get a house at the emerald hill zone anywhere would be a improve on the cave he lived in now.

"Hey Blue that you," yelled a voice Blue came to a stop and looked over to see Tails.

"Yo Tails," said Blue and walked over to him.

"What you doing around he?" asked Tails.

"Oh I came to try and get a house you live here?" asked Blue.

"Well kinda I don't live in the village I live in my underground work shop over there," said Tails he pointed and Blue looked to see a runway comeing out from under the hill side and just above it was a tower like control room.

"Er...not to be rude but don't you think it's a bit easy to see," said Blue.

"Oh no thats not my work shop thats the blue typhoon," said Tails.

"Blue typhoon?" said Blue.

"Oh yeah it's a space caft but now that he have had no use for it I just left it in it's hanger and theres where I keep all my planes I make like the X-Tornado and the Hyper Tornado," said Tails.

"Wow you must be samrt if you build things like that," said Blue.

Tails let out a little laught and shaked his tails with a look of pride on his face. "Heh yep I am nice of you to say so," said Tails .

"Well I am going to go speed off and see if any house are free I may dorp by later to see you ok," said Blue and was off before Tails could answer him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Blue had paid for a house and had moved in it already had all the things house usally had Tv, tables, chains, fire places and so on. So there was no work to be done, there was a knock on the door and Blue when to answer it when we opened the door Chad and Anna where there.

"Blue?" said Chad as he seemed to be supirse and so did Anna.

"Er...hi," said Blue.

"So your the new guy who moved in," said Anna.

"Wait a second your tell me the hole zone already knows that someone new moved in today," said Blue.

"Small zone," said Chad.

"I should of know well come in," said Blue let Chad and Anna in.

"So why did you want to move here I thought you would be more at home in the Green Hill zone," said Chad.

"Green Hill zone is nice but this place is closer to the city zone," said Blue.

"One for the city huh?" said Chad.

"Not for the street but I do like to jump cross the roof tops," said Blue.

"Heh we should get together some time and do that together," said Chad.

Anna sighed. "Chad why do you do that all the time," said Anna.

"Oh come on I got to do something to fill up this little thing we have call life," said Chad.

"You could at less spent some time with me," said Anna.

Blue looked out the window at this point he would rather not get invoid in a lovers spat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the floating island.

Tikal sat by the master emeralds with her eyes closed and her hand together showing she was parying she opened her eyes and then smiled and the master emerald glowed as his it was smileing back.

"And what did you pary for today," asked Knuckles who was also sitting close by.

"The same as always," said Tikal.

"Stil jealous of Chad and Anna then," asked Knuckle.s

"It not easy been dead then coming back to life to find all you had is gone," said Tikal in a kind of a annoyed tone.

"Listen princess..."started Knuckles then Tikal cut him off.

"Please I told you don't talk in Keigo," said Tikal (Kegio is a manner of formal speech in japanese usally reserved for addressing superiors.)

"Ok listen Tikal it was unfair what happened to you but you just have to learn to live with it beside I saw the way you looked at Blue," said Knuckles.

Tikal looked at Knuckles. "Wait...you think...thats not it," said Tikal.

"Then what was it?" said Knuckles.

"I don't know," said Tikal she turned to look at the emerald "Maybe that was part of it but I felt like I had meet him before."

"Hm...maybe you have," said Knuckles.

"What do you mean," asked Tikal.

"You told me you knew who I was you said I was alive in your time. Maybe it the same for Blue maybe you meet him long ago but can't remember him that well," said Knuckles.

"Maybe but he does not seem to remember me etiher," said Tikal.

"Then maybe you should start over and get to know Blue," said Knuckles.

"I will thank Knuckles," said Tikal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait your tell me that you guys are the heroes that are keeping this place safe from that Eggman guy," said Blue.

Chad and Blue where now walking about the village.

"Yeah and unfouthly for you your now darged in to it," said Chad.

"Oh lucky me," said Blue.

"Heh don't worry from what I saw you handled your self pretty well," said Chad.

"Fighting a huge robot is one thing I don't want to know what other kind of things we could go up against," said Blue.

"Oh you mean like the demon's the vampire's and the forces of darkness," said Chad.

"Oh...joy" said Blue now wish he had not meet them.

"So anyway tell me what do you think of the others," asked Chad.

"Well lets see Sonic's cool. Knuckles seems a little rock headed. Shadow is a jeark. Anna is kind, Amy she's sweet but seems to get annoying some times. Cream well she seems just like a little kid. Tails he's samrt...am I missing someone," said Blue.

"Yeah your missing that Echinda girl Tikal," said Chad.

"Oh her well she seems nice and kind and sweet," said Blue.

"And it also seems like someone has a crush on her," said Chad.

"Nope I am not one for reletionships plus this is on first look ok I hardly know any of you well ehought yet," said Blue.

"What ever just remember she many not return them feelings and she is also a princess," said Chad.

"What a second you hang out with a princess," said Blue.

"Yeah well she doesn't act like one she is well not princess like. She would rather be out walking around by her self then sitting on a chain ordering people around," said Chad.

"I see heh well she seems nice anyway," said Blue.

"Yeah she wouldn't hurt a fly," said Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow danm fly," said Tikal hit it away from her.

"I warned you didn't I," said Amy.

Amy and Tikal where walking around the forsert zone.

"So why are we here again?" asked Tikal.

"We are here to get some flowers for Cream," said Amy.

"Ah helping Cream are we." said Tikal smlieing.

"Hello ladys," said a voice and Eggman flew over to them in his eggpod.

"What do you want Eggman," said Amy.

"Why I want you 2 of course," said Eggman two hands came out from under his egg pod and picked them up and flew off with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was runing when the little comlick on his hand beeped and he answerd it and Tails face appear on it.

"Hey Tails what's..." he started then saw Tails face alive with fear.

"Sonic I need to you to come to my work shop right away also if you see Blue, Chad, Anna, Knuckles and Shadow there should come as well," said Tails.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Tails work shop.

"So what's the promble," asked Sonic.

"This," said Tails and turn on a Tv Eggman's face appear on it.

"Hohohoho greeting my little warhog I have something here I think you should see," said Eggman he moved to show Amy and Tikal in a glass pod behind him.

"Amy, Tikal," said Sonic looking at the screen.

"I have a little deal in mind I will give them back to you if you hand over that new friend of yours Blue," said Eggman and the screen when off.

"Well then cya Blue nice knowing you," said Shadow.

"Shadow shut up," said Anna.

Knuckles looked over at Blue. "Why does he want you," he asked.

"I don't know but I guess I should go meet him," said Blue.

"Your joking your just going to hand your self over," said Chad.

"Not much else I can do is there," said Blue.

"Well of course there is we can break them out of there," said Sonic give him the tumbs up.

"No Sonic we can't risk that," said Blue. "You may be the fastest thing alive but I think it's better I hand my self over."

"I am not so sure you should do that," said Tails.

"Well who asked you!" yelled Blue and left.

"Well that could of gone better," said Anna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue stood outside Eggman's base.

"Alrigth Eggman you wanted me here I am," said Blue he jumped over the gate that was block eneters the the yard around Eggman's base and was greeted by a army of tank robots.

"Oh good I was hoping for some action," said Blue he quickly ran around them as fast as he could and then spined in to them destory them like there where nothing, and he walked onwards leaveing a burning pile of srcap behind him.

Eggman watched from his control room.

"Well seems he came," said Eggman and grined over at Amy and Tikal.

"Blue...no," said Amy.

"Hehe whats wrong worried that I will let him know what him his self does not know about his past," said Eggman.

"You won't dare," said Tikal.

"Oh but I will he may wish to know about his past," said Eggman.

"He would just not the twisted vesion you would tell him," said Tikal.

"Oh nasty," said Eggman.

Decoe looked over. "Dr Eggman he is out side this room."

"Good lets hide." said Eggman a wall came down in front of Eggman and his to robots to hide them from view then the door to the room was kicked inwards and Blue walked in gasping for air and ran over to the glass pod.

"Stand...back," said Blue and he smashed the pod open.

"Ok now...go...and...leave me," said Blue.

"No wait your coming with us," said Amy.

"No...Eggman...is after...me...he'll let you...go...now," said Blue.

"But..." started Tikal suddenly the wall got broken up.

"Someone call for Chad Taxi," said Chad smileing.

"Nice timeing," said Amy she garb Blue and Tikal followed Chad took hold of Blue.

"I suggest you to hold on," said Chad and he jump out of the hole in the wall and landed on the ground where Sonic Knuckles and Anna where fighting the robots, Knuckles was punch them Sonic was spin in to them and Anna was using her Psychic powers to pick them up and chucking them in to each other, or in to walls,

Sonic looked over. "Good you got Blue now lets go," said Sonic and ran off with the other.

Eggman who had just notcied the flaw in his plan punch the wall. "Danm I knew I should of just kidnapped him as well." said Eggman/ "Well nevermind I just keep ahold of this little file I found on Blue and when the time comes. I will tell him all he wishs to know and tell him about the really interesting part of his past."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Blue have a fight about Sonic saving him Blue says it was his choice and Sonic aruges that Eggman would of killed him. Looks like there friends no more but what is it Eggman found out about Blue.

Next time On Sonic X Chronicles.

Blue's forgoten pas.t

Don't miss it.


	3. Episode 2 Pt 1

**Sonic X Chronicle**

**Episode 2**

Tikal's voice

"We met a hedgehog named Blue The Hedgehog. He was just as fast as Sonic yet his personaly was a lot diffenrt after helping us beat a giant robot he start to hang around with us. Eggman kidnapped me and Amy and made Blue come to recuse us. Eggman told us he knewn more about Blue then anyone and what ever he knows most be something that would drive Blue over the egde."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blue's Forgoten Past**

**Chatper 2 Of The Blue Saga**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue lay in a bed when he woke up the next day and memrios of last night came back to him, along with the pain in his body.

"Ow pain and...lots of it," said Blue placeing his hand on his side.

"Well look who is awake," said a voice from the door way.

Blue looked over to see Shadow leaning on the door fame.

"Shadow..." said Blue looking at him as if he don't know. who he was.

"How you feeling?" asked Shadow.

"Well my head is spining and I feel like I have just gone 20 rounds with 1000 robots and lost each time," said Blue.

"Back to normal then," said Shadow.

"What do you care anyway your been unasly nice," said Blue.

"Well I would rather stay in someones good books because she got a really bad tempter," said Shadow.

"Wait your sacred of ...Amy!" asked Blue surpise and confused.

"No a other girl," said Shadow.

Blue thought for a moment. "Ok you got me who?" asked Blue.

"Tikal," said Shadow.

Blue didn't know if he should worry or laught if Shadow was sacred of Tikal then that meant Blue how no idea what he was getting him self in to. If he ever did go out with her of course the idea of Tikal beating up Shadow was funny. After a few more seconds of quite Blue could not hold it in and laughted.

"Shadow the ultimate life form sacred of a girl man the press would love this," laughted Blue.

"Tell them and your dead," said Shadow.

"Shadow don't tourment or kill the wounded," said a voice and Sonic walked in.

"How you feeling Blue," asked Sonic.

"Nothing a good run will not cure," said Blue.

"Ok thats the spirt," said Sonic giving Blue a hight five.

"If you excurse me I hear the voices of young childen begging for deaths sweet relaese," said Shadow and walked off .

"Why the hell do you hang around with him?" asked Blue.

"Heh Shadow's not so bad and don't worry he's not going to kill anyone," said Sonic.

"Well time to get out of here," said Blue he made to jump out of bed but just fell on to the floor. "Guees the fight took more out of me then I noticed."

"Well I am sure you will be fine," said Sonic.

"Yeah thanks listen I am going to head off cya later," said Blue he got him self off the floor pulled on his shoes and his cape headed out he door and run off over the hills.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman sat on his chain. "Maybe I should of not hide when he came in to the room," said Eggman.

"Seem's like the doctor notcied the flaw in his plan," said Becoe.

"I would say all his plans are flawed," said Decoe.

"To you to tin cans think I can not hear you," said Eggman slam his fists on his computer desk.

"EEP," said Decoe and Becoe and ran out of the room.

"Good help is so hand to find these days is it not," said a voice and a sliver hedgehog with aricd green gloves and shoes walked in. His face had on the look of comptele annoys one of his eyes had been replaced with a robot eye he had a sword tied to his side.

"Spinner," said Eggman.

Eggman recalled meething this hedgehog for the frist time.

Flashback

Spinner kicked Eggman to the other side of the room and pointed his sword at him.

"Ok list up big boy I have a little bit of adivce for you and you better listen," said Spinner.

Eggman was in a state of shock this hedgehog had forced his way in to Eggman's base, with out set off the alrams. Destory all the auto cannons destory his robot guards and found his way to the command run and had not been deteched at all.

"Ok ok what is it" said Eggman

Spinner kept his sword on him.

"My name is Spinner the 2nd only living member of the hedgehog darggers.

Eggman had hear of the hedgehog darggers once a great crime gang now nothing but a story to srace young kids.

"So whats that got to do with me," said Eggman.

"There will be a other hedgehog coming in a few days this hegehog how ever does not know he is also a hedgehog dargger. I wish for you to capture him and give his this." said Spinner he past Eggman a disk and then disappear with out a word. After Eggman had recover he had took a look at the disk it was about a hedgehog that was capture at a young age and raised to be the prefect theif that hedgehog was Blue.

End flashback

"I see you failed," said Spinner.

"It was unexpect you never said he was friends with Sonic," said Eggman.

"Yes I never said that because he was not suppose to be now the question that remain is what are you going to do about it," said Spinner.

"Kill you that what," said Eggman.

A few E-14 robots appear behind Spinner and there guns clicked in to place as there aimed.

Spinner grined and just stood there suddenly the robots broken apart.

"What but you didn't even move," said Eggman.

"Are so you thought I can move even faster then Sonic thanks to all my training," said Spinner. "now I ask again what are you going to do."

"Ok then what do you think I should do," said Eggman clearly thats what Spinner wanted him to say.

"Well it seems to me you tried the cowards way kidnapping to helpless girls my my Eggman what where you thinking," said Spinner.

"It would of worked if Sonic and his friends where not around," said Eggman.

"Yes of course so this is what we do we cut out the midden man and go right for the source he go to Blue and let him see that file for him self," said Spinner. "You made the edits yes?"

"Yes I edit the bit in about who he gave his lotaly too," said Eggman.

"Good soon with blue on our side the hedgehog darggers will reform and we shall not forget this Eggman," said Spinner and then was gone before Eggman knewn it.

Eggman closed his fist. "I am no ones puppy"

On top of Eggman's tower watch his was a bat wear ing a black top with a pink heart on which coverd her chest she was also wearing with gloves and boots,

"Hm that sound interesting," said Rouge and flew off .

"Come on Knuckles it was one time," said Tikal who was bored as hell.

Knuckles was refuseing to let her off the island in case she got kidnapped again.

"One time to many Tikal for a princess you sure are careless," said Knuckles with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Knuckles you don't need to worry about me I am older then you anyway," said Tikal.

"Your 15 Tikal and I am 16 who is older you ask," said Knuckles.

"I am older then that," said Tikal. "I am 4001 years old."

"I am not count the years you where sealed Tikal so give up," said Knuckles.

"Oh fine," said Tikal crossing her arms and glaring at him thinking about what kind of nasty spell she could cast on him. Maybe a spell that would make him adimt he like Rouge yes that would teacher him a lesson.

"Well you look moody today," said a voice and Rouge landed beside Tikal.

"Well Rouge what underhanded dirty little trick are you up to today?" asked Tikal with a lot of cacasm in her voice.

"Ok now I know knuckle head over there upset you are made you mad," said Rouge at these words Knuckles open his eyes and started yelling in protest.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" yelled Knuckles.

"Relax sweetie I am here to give you a little bit of news of cause there is the little fact of my fee," said Rouge holding out her hand.

"How about you tell us and I don't have to knock you senseless," said Knuckles.

Rouge smiled. "Last time I was the one that knocked you around."

"OH YEAH LETS GO RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" said Knuckles runing at Rouge who jumped over him making him hit he stone tower behind her.

"Ow that look like it hurt didn't it Tikal," said Rouge.

"Ow yeah you should be careful Knuckles you many hurt your head of coruse it is pretty thick skulled," said Tikal.

Rouge walked over to Tikal taking care to stand on Knuckles.

"Ouch hey," said Knuckles and Rouge stood on top of him.

"Now Tikal seening as Knuckles here did not pay up I will only tell you the inforamtion," said Rouge and smash her foot down on Knuckles again.

"Arg Hey," yelled Knuckles.

Rouge whisper in to Tikal's ears and her eyes opended wide.

"You sure about that Rouge," asked Tika.l

"Yep hear it clear as a white gem," said Rouge standing on Knuckles and other two times.

"Ow ouch get off me."

"Well thanks Rouge I will be sure to tell them as soon as possble," said Tikal.

"Knewn I could count on you," said Rouge before pushing her foot down on to Knuckles head and then flying off .

Knuckles got off the ground and had a look of rage on his face. "JUST WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS. I GOT TO TELL YOU TIKAL ONE DAY I AM GOING TO...Tikal?"

Knuckles looked around to saw he was alone .

"Oh thanks a lot fo asking if I am ok. Geeze you girls are all alike." said Knuckles/ "At less you will never leave me right air...why don't you ever answer me air."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was sitting in the emerald hill zone park waiting for Chad who like always was late.

She then saw something come her way really fast.

"Well about time," she said and head out her leg trip the person over. "I have been waiting for...oh...er sorry," said Anna when she notcied it was Blue.

"Ok ouch again why did you trip me over," said Blue.

"Sorry I thought you where someone else," said Anna.

"I think thats a given," said Blue picking him self off the ground and dusting off his cloak. "Aw man look what you did you got my cloak dirty."

"It just a cloak," said Anna.

"Yeah so anyway why you here alone?" asked Blue.

"Waiting for Chad who is late yet again," said Anna in a annoyed tone who sat back down and Blue sat next to her.

"Ah is he uasl late," asked Blue.

"You don't know the half of it," said Anna.

"I see you sound like you two have a past together," said Blue.

"Yeah a long past and a few times that I would rather not remember," said Anna she looked over at Blue what about you we hardly know anything about you."

Blue suddenly lowed his head. "I don't have a past," said Blue.

"What...oh I am sorry," said Anna.

"All I remember is waking up along and some guy chasing me then find my self in a cave," said Blue. "All I remember before that is a other hedgehog."

"I see well I am sure you find out one day," said Anna.

"Just so happends that day maybe today," said a voice and a sliver hedgehog came out from the brushs behind them.

"It been a long time Blue," said Spinner.

Blue looked at him he had no idea who he was but felt like he knew him. "And you are," asked Blue.

"Spinner your teacher," said Spinner.

"Teacher? What do you mean," said Blue.

"I was the one that trained you how to fight and helped you in the early days of the hedgehog darggers," said Spinner.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Blue.

"Oh but you will," said Spinner he suddenly pulled out a sword and dashed at Blue, Blue jumped out of the way and landed a few fleet away.

"Anna get out of here I am going to give this guy a lesson," said Blue.

Anna stayed still. "No way this guy picked on the wrong people,"

Spinner grined. "Ah I see the girls got a hero inside her no wonder you joined up with people like that," said Spinner.

Blue ran at Spinner full speed and when right in to him and out the other side or atless that what it looked like. Suddenly Spinner was in front of him and kick him. Blue flew back ways and hit the ground and he felt the pain again his wounds had still not healed. Suddenly Spinner was standing in front of him.

"Your not the person I remember Blue don't you want to regain your lost past," said Spinner.

"What do you know about my past," said Blue.

A rock suddenly flew at Spinner hit him.

"I suggest you step away from my friend," said Anna she had about 100 rocks floating around her.

"Ah psychic I see," said Spinner.

Anna started to send rocks at Spinner but none of them hit him.

"What how are there not hiting him," said Anna.

He appear in front of Anna.

"Go on free shot," said Spinner.

Anna when to punch him but her fist did make contact.

"Huh but how you didn't move," said Anna.

"Oh I did you just didn't see it," said Spinner.

"That's impossble there is no way you can be that fast," said Blue.

"Who do you think learn you how to control your speed" said Spinner. "I have something for you Blue," he said and had a disk in his hand. "This is your past."

Blue looked at it, "You think I will believe that."

"You don't have to beleive me," said Spinner he chucked over to Blue.

"Your just going to give it to him?" said Anna.

"I didn't want him to find out this way but it clear he lost his memrios," said Spinner.

"Ok I don't know who you are but your not who you seem," said Anna.

"I think I know who he is," said a voice and Chad dashed in to Spinner knock him over. "He's a asshole who needs a good kicking."

"Really and how will you do that," said Spinner get up.

"Like this," said Chad he dashed at Spinner.

"Chad wait," said Anna.

To late Chad was punch in the face and then kicked back.

"He's fast," said Chad.

"I will be leaving now Blue look at that disk and all your question will be answered," said Spinner and disappeared just as quickly as he had appear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day.

Blue was sitting in his room and was looking at the disk his eyes filled with tears it was all true. Spinner was not lieing this had to be his past it all seem to fit he started to read over the file again.

File #5069 Blue The Hedgehog.

Found along in a forsert the boy seem to hold a great power known as Chaos lighting, He is sure to be a dragen the hedgehog darggers will raise him and teache him how to use his powers. Spinner as agreed to this after he reach the right age he will server own leader Dr Eggman.

"I don't...if this is true then..." said Blue he turn off the comptele pulled on his cloak and headed off in to the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic dashed over the landspace loving the feeling runing at night gave him he stopped use before he reach the lake and looked up in to the sky full of stars.

"Now this is want I call a life great friends great world and nothing to worry about," said Sonic as he looked in to the sky he could see his friends grin back at him even Shadow.

Suddenly Sonic hear something behind him and turned to look but saw nothing,

"Who's there." said Sonic.

No answer came.

"Guess it was nothing," said Sonic he turned back and then hear it again.

"Ok come on out I will not hurt you," said Sonic.

A dark roded finger step out of the tree's.

"Who are you and why are you following me," said Sonic.

The finger suddenly jumped at Sonic knock him to the ground and pulled his hands around his neck trying to choke him. Sonic gasped "Oh...no...you...don't," he said and started to spin the finger flew off him and his hood fell back off his face Sonic stood shoked still. The face that looked back at him was Blue.

"Blue...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sonic...my emery," said Blue.

To Be contuied...


	4. Episode 2 Pt 2

**Sonic X Chronicles**

**Episode 2 **

Sonic stood facing Blue as rain started to fall from the dark sky the rain fell on to the two hedgehogs pruning down there faces Blue with a look of no emotions at all and Sonic with a look of confusion.

"Ok Blue talk," said Sonic.

"Your my emery," said Blue.

"And why?" asked Sonic.

"Because I server Dr Eggman my leader," said Blue.

"Ok what did we do to you Blue," asked Sonic.

"Sonic...I do wish it did not have to be this way," said Blue.

"Your not making any sense bud," said Soni.c

"You will know one day why I chose his side and when that day comes I hope you have no second thoughts about it," said Blue and with that Blue jumped in to a tree and disappear from view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blue's Forgotten Past**

**Chapter 2 Of The Blue Saga**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic sat in a tree the next morning trying to rap his head around the sudden change is Blue's personal. When Sonic had talked to Blue last night he seemed cold and unforgivable as if he saw him as someone who had used Blue for his own ideas.

"What happened," said Sonic to him self.

"Hey Sonic that you up there," yelled a female voice.

Sonic looked down to see Tikal he jump out of the tree and landed behind her and tapped her on the shoulder Tikal jumped around in shock.

"Ah don't seek up on people," said Tikal.

"Heh sorry Tikal anyway why did you call me," asked Sonic.

"Have you saw Blue today?" she asked.

"No not today but I saw him last night," said Sonic.

"So he is ok then?" asked Tikal.

"Well we was ok to try and choke me," said Sonic.

Tikal looked at Sonic. "Choke you? If that's a joke it's not nice," said Tikal try to see if Sonic was joking.

"I would not joke about that but I would like to know why he tried to do that," said Sonic. "Do you know why?"

"Er...well yeah I do," said Tikal and she told Sonic what Rouge had told her.

"I should of known Eggman would be in on this some how," said Sonic.

"There is one thing I don't understand," said Tikal.

"Whats that?" asked Sonic.

"What would make him change so much," said Tikal.

Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know but the kid's got to have his reason and if you ask me there mixed so I am going to make him see who he can trust and who he can't," Sonic got ready to run off but then started to talk again.

"Oh and by the way," said Sonic.

"Yeah?" asked Tikal.

"It been a short time but Blue is lucky to have a friend like you already," said Sonic.

"What do you mean a friend like me?" asked Tikal.

"Heh you will know what I mean soon," said Sonic and dashed off over the land scape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue almost kicked Eggman out of the window when he walked in to his base.

"You mind telling me what was the big idea of setting the robots on me on my first visit," said Blue taping his foot.

"A test my spike friend and you pass," said Eggman.

"Yeah well I don't take lightly to beening tricked and lied too," said Blue now pulling his cloak off and letting it blow behind him.

Decoe and Becoe where sitting at there desk looking at Blue not wanting to get to close to him the change in his personal was not for the better, and if there got to close there would be on a one way trip to the scarp pile.

"Now my new friend," said Eggman.

"Can the friend talk you and I where never friends so lets not start acting like it now you know why I am here," said Blue.

"Clam your self Blue it's not like you will be alone," said a voice and Spinner walked in.

"And what do you want?" said Blue.

"Why nothing but to see my old friend again," said Spinner.

"Well I have no wish to see you," said Blue.

"Oh why so cold you had a look at the disk did you not?" asked Spinner.

"Yeah I did and it sicks me to the core to know I worked with you two," said Blue.

"It will not last much longer after all I have a mission for you two," said Eggman.

"Fine what is it lets get it over with," said Blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails step in to Blue's house.

"Isn't this breaking and entering," said Amy who step in after him after she had broke the door down with her hammer.

"Only if we are breaking in to steal something," said Tails.

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better," said Amy and looked down on to a table where a few 1p coins where. "At last we can give up this life of crime."

Tails walked over to Blue computer which was on stand by mode and turn the screen on and the data file flash on the screen Tails quickly started to read.

"Ok something is not righ,t" said Tails he took the disk out of the computer. "I need to see his back at the Blue typhoon lets go Amy." There both left and put the door back in it's place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was sitting in a tree when he hear the sound of speeding he looked down expect to see Sonic but he saw Blue and with him was a hedgehog he had never saw before.

"Got some one else to hang with eh Blue," said Shadow and started to follow them jumping from tree to tree Shadow then noticed there where hearing for the Green Hill Zone village.

"Why would Blue be going there?" said Shadow.

Blue and the other hedgehog who was Spinner stopped just out side the village.

"Ok Blue do your thing show me the old hedgehog dragger is still in there," said Spinner.

"I am not here to play your little games Spinner," said Blue looking at him with a look of annoys.

"Thats right you use to give me that same look," said Spinner.

"I bet you think you can tip me off by saying random stuff," said Blue's.

"Yes in fact that all I had to do and you would try to kill someone now go a head fire some Chaos lighting at the center of the village," said Spinner.

Shadow listen and we was shocked at what he heard.

"Fine but I am telling you once I get the chance I am out of here," said Blue he headle up his hands and then he felt a foot make contact with his back which sent him down to the ground he got back to his feet to see Shadow.

"Ah Shadow prefect timing," said Blue.

"Ok Blue your going down," said Shadow.

"What oh come on it's not want it looks like," said Blue.

"Really then tell me what it looks like," said Shadow.

"You see he distrust you and you where going to call him a friend ha," said Spinner.

"Shadow listen to me," said Blue.

"No you have gone down the wrong path there for it time you payed the prices," said Shadow he ran at Blue and aimed a punch that Blue was able to avoid.

"Wow Shadow you don't understand," said Blue.

"I understand every well I am afraid," said Shadow. "CHOAS CONTROL" yelled Shadow disappear.

"Damn it where is here," said Blue.

Shadow reappear behind Blue and swing at punch at him sending him in to tree.

"Ok then Shadow you not going to listen to reason then maybe you will listen to pain," said Blue he jumped in to the air and started to spin like Sonic and headed for Shadow, Shadow headle out his hands and garb on to Blue pulling him out of the spin in a clockwise way.

"If that the best you can do we got a problem," said Shadow.

"Really this is want I wanted you to do," said Blue, Blue then started to spin again this time a anti clockwise way pulling Shadow in to his slip stream so he couldn't shield him self from Blue's attacks. When Blue stopped spinning Shadow was shot in to the air then kicked in the back when Blue jumped up to meet him.

"You done Shadow?" asked Blue. When there landed on the ground.

"No I am getting started," said Shadow.

"Sorry..." said Blue and fired blots of Chaos lighting at Shadow the light raged over Shadows body then Shadows eye closed and his body was left smoking from the lighting.

"Hehe well done Blue I knew my old friend was in you somewhere," said Spinner.

"I shouldn't of done that," said Blue.

"Oh come on it;s clear none of them cared about you now do what you where going to do," said Spinner.

Blue looked at the village he didn't want to do it but looking back at Shadow seem to remind him he had may his choice he sent a blot of Chaos lighting in to the center building making it fall and destroy the village houses. Then Robots appear behind Blue and Spinner and started to walk in to the village and pick up any one there could find and talk them off for robotizing.

"Heh this will be a day remember welcome aboard Blue," said Spinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman watched as more new robots left the robotizing chamber.

"Well Blue you did well," said Eggman.

Blue had his back to the wall and his eyes closed.

"Pfft your waste my ability's on pity games like this," said Blue wave his hand at the new robots.

"Blue is not showing any respect for Dr Eggman is he Becoe?" said Decoe.

"Who would show respect for Dr Eggman anyway," said Becoe.

"Quite you two or I will have Blue here chose a way to make you to shut up forever," said Eggman.

"Who cares if there shut up or not it not my problem," said Blue and headed off for his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue ran down a path way he was not sure what we was running from but he was sure he did not want it to catch him. He suddenly care to a dead end with a wall blocking his path and the dark shadow of Dr Eggman fell over him.

"Now now you will never get away from me you work for me," said Eggman and he reach down to garb Blue in his giant hands.

Suddenly a other shadow fell over Blue he looked up to see someone who he felt like he knew we was cover in shadow and it was as if there was no memory of this person in his head.

"Don't worry Cuz I am here to save you," said the shadow.

"Who are you?" said Blue.

"Heh you must have a really mess up mind if you don't know me," said the shadow and jump on Eggman pinning his to the ground with his feet.

"Everyone knows me around these parts," said the shadow.

Suddenly Eggman's arm turned in to a cannon and he aimed it at the shadow and fired but the shadow moved with great speed.

"To slow you never be fast enough to hit me Eggman," said the shadow.

"Stand still you blue rat," yelled Eggman then Eggman's cloths bust open and he turn in to a green dragon and started to blow fire at the shadow who turn around and started to tease him.

"Come on hit me hit me," said the shadow.

Blue started to count points off on his fingers. "Blue, fast, cocky fighting style...no way" said Blue.

The shadow picked Blue up and now Blue could see him Sonic.

Blue shot up right on bed.

"Oh it was a dream," said Blue.

"_I am here to save you Cuz," _The dream image of Sonic had said was that truth was Sonic really a relational to Blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On Angel Island.

"Sorry Sonic he ain't been here all day," said Knuckles Sonic had come to ask if Blue had been to see Knuckles.

"Well if he does show up make sure to contact me ok," said Sonic.

"Yeah tell me why do we still need to wear these," said Knuckles pointing to the little Tv watch thing he had on his arm.

"It so we can contact each other in case we need help," said Sonic.

"Ha," said Knuckles and closed his eyes. "So you admit you need help."

"More like you need help so we have them so we can hear you beg for help when you sercw up," said Sonic.

"WHAT!?!" yelled Knuckles.

"How may times it it now going on 5 or something you felt for Eggman's trick and end up getting your ass kicked by me," said Sonic.

"Oh yeah lets go samrt guy right here," said Knuckles.

"Call me when Eggman tricks you again," said Sonic and dashed off.

"Ggrrrr I get you for that Sonic," said Knuckles and headed back to the Master Emerald when he got there he saw two other hedgehog sitting by it. "Hey you to Chad, Anna what do you think your doing the Master Emerald is secret place not a place for a date."

Chad looked at Knuckles.

"Just because you never know the love of a women," said Chad.

"Hey that uncalled for what are you doing on my island," said Knuckles.

"How many times we going to go in to this Knuckles this island is as much ours as it is yours we have helped you save it a couple of times," said Anna.

"Just tell me what your doing here," said Knuckles.

"Well we came to see Tikal we noticed she not being her self lately," said Chad.

"Oh your look for her royally pain in the ass are you," said Knuckles.

"Nice to know someone cares for me," said Tikal walking up the steps.

"Hey Tikal hows things," said Anna. "Seen Blue lately," she asked giggling.

Tikal didn't answer in fact she had her eyes fixed on a point in front of her.

"Knuckles you where not expect visitors where you," asked Tikal with worry in her voice.

"Oh no more why do people who are unwelcome keep coming to my island," said Knuckles failing to notice the worry in Tikal's tone.

"Oh for the love of," said Tikal and garb Knuckles to face what she was looking at.

"Oh...!" said Knuckles.

Chad and Anna looked over hear for them there some of Eggman's E-1000.

"Oh yeah about time for some fun," said Chad.

"Me and Tikal will look after the emerald," said Anna.

"Right Chad let smash these trash cans," said Knuckles.

Chad dash in ti the group and start to sent to in to the ground with flying kicks and well place punches.

Knuckles followed and used his power to break holds in them Knuckles punch a hole in to one it fell over on top of his blow up and Knuckles walked out of the smoke with a smirk on his face.

Chad putted out his blade of Darkness and started to slice them in half.

"Sadly these robots have become last year model," said Chad and slice a few more. "But we are happy to sell you more parts for next year."

Anna was coursing tree's and rocks to fly around banging in to any robot that got to close to the master emerald while Tikal was firing orange blots of magic at others.

Spinner and Blue watched from above in a tree that was far enough away.

"Looks like this will soon be over well I am out of here Blue you can stand and watch if you wish," said Spinner get out of the tree and speeding off .

"Freak," said Blue watching the battle he could see what Spinner meant there was a alarming force of Robots there and even if it looked like there wanted the emerald there where really just trying to kill Knuckles, Chad, Anna and Tikal. Eggman had been hoping Sonic was there but he had left seconds before Blue kept on watching the robots where winning his fist closed.

"I can't just sit here," said Blue he launched him self out of the tree and smash at robot that was right in front of Chad.

Chad smirk, "What took you so long."

"Been busy," said Blue. "Now we going to talk or destroy."

"Join the party," said Knuckles.

"That what I like to hear," said Blue he ran at one robot with Chad, Chad swing his blade of darkness cutting a hold and Blue reach it and pull out it's power pack which left it standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Be my guess," said Blue waving his hands at the robot.

Chad walked over and place his finger on the robot and if fell off and he gave Blue a high five.

between the five of them it was not long before all the robots where destroy.

"Hey Blue what are you doing here," said Anna.

Tikal noticed him and said "So your not...?" she asked.

"Huh not what?" asked Knuckles.

"Working with Eggman afraid he is the traitor," said a voice.

There all looked over to see Shadow covered in burn marks.

"Go on tell them Blue tell them how you left me to die in a hole after you fayed me with your Chaos lighting," said Shadow.

"You lie," said Blue.

"No he is not," said Sonic who step beside him. "Sorry Blue but I believe his version of the story more then yours."

The other looked confused.

"It all fits thanks to the disk Tails found in you home," said Sonic, Tails and Amy walked up and Tails was holding the disk.

"That the disk Spinner gave him," said Chad.

"Yes with a fake data file on about who Blue is to serve," said Sonic. "We where able to remove the fake story and get the real one your not one of Eggman's slave Blue your...my Cousin!"

There all looked at Blue and then at Sonic.

"Cousin?" there all said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Blue have a true show down as Blue chose to not believe Sonic but could it be true that he is Sonic's Cousin

Next Time Sonic X Chronicles

Truth released

Don't miss it


	5. Episode 3 Only one part

**Sonic X Chronicles  
****Episode 4**

Tikal's Voice

"We met a Hedgehog called Blue The Hedgehog it been a few days now and so much has happened Blue seems to have turn on us Blue helped me Knuckles Chad and Anna when robots attacked the island. Yet then Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Amy. Showed up telling us he attacked Shadow now we are unsure as to if we can call him a friend."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Truth released  
****Final Chapter Of The Blue Saga**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue looked are a second then laughed.

"You expect to believe a half barked story like that," said Blue.

"It's the truth Blue why would you think we are lying," said Amy.

"It's clear your tell nothing but tall tales," said Blue.

"Blue listen to me your our friend and I am your Cousin it's all true," said Sonic.

"Quite…" said Blue.

"BLUE!!" yelled Sonic.

"I said quite," said Blue he jumped and turned around and hit Sonic knocking him over Sonic got back to his feet.

"Ok if that's the way it's going to be bring it on," said Sonic.

"As you wish," said Blue and ran at Sonic.

"Alright lets do this," said Sonic jumping in to the air aiming a kick at Blue.

Blue jumped to the side and waited till Sonic landed then jump at him and elbowed him in the back. Sonic flew forward recover then ran at Blue punch him in the chest. Blue got winded which gave Sonic the chance to start punch down forcing Blue down.

The other looked on shocked.

"What the hell are there doing?" said Chad.

"I think it pretty easy to see Chad there fighting," said Anna.

"Not like that I mean why?" said Chad.

"I don't know it's as if Blue had tried to kill Sonic when all he did was hit him," said Tikal.

"Hmm?" thought Shadow.

"What? What is it," asked Amy.

"Look at the way Blue is moving," said Shadow.

Blue rolled out of Sonic's attack range and kick under his feet Sonic jumped over his kick and tried to fight back with his own kick.

"Blue seems to know Sonic moves before he does them and like wise with Sonic the hits that there did land on each other where hits that there let the other landed," said Shadow.

"Well your better then I thought Blue," said Sonic.

"Not bad your self time to step things up," said Blue he pulled his hands together and started to summon his Chaos Lighting the lighting played up his arms and started to crack Blue grin and rush at Sonic, Sonic when to block but Blue duck at the last second Blue sending a punch of lighting in to Sonic's gut Sonic then hit the ground knock out.

"Is he?" said Tails.

"He is not hurt he will recover in a few moments," said Blue.

"You heartless Sonic was your friend and possible your cousin," said Tikal.

"I have no need for them things I am out of here next time we meet we are emesis I suggest you take the time to train," said Blue and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Again you did not get any of them," said Eggman to Blue and Spinner.

"There are truly well train if there can over come the odds like that," said Spinner.

"Yeah and with out a doubt great fighters," said Blue.

"I see what needs to be done here you need a other companying to help someone who is heartless computer start up unit E-123," said Eggman.

A door at the far end of the room opened with a hiss and two red eyes looked out from the darkness and in stepped the last of Eggman's E series robots E-123 Omega.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Blue was with Omega in the under ground pass ways of Eggman's base Omega was following Blue where ever he was going.

"Why you following me," said Blue.

"I am wonder why you look like Sonic The Hedgehog," said Omega.

"Fair question but what makes you think I will tell you," said Blue.

"I am sensing you wish to betray Eggman," said Omega.

"Yeah so what's that got to do with you," said Blue.

"Omega is wonder why you would wish to betray your master," said Omega.

"Eggman is not my master in fact Omega do you wish to be a slave" said Blue

"Omega does not," said Omega. "But my programming keeps me from disobeying Eggman."

"Not for long." said Blue grinning unknown to Eggman Blue knew the pass word for all his robots he had stolen them from the computer mainframe with out him knowing.

"Omega delete master Eggman file pass word Maria," said Blue.

Omega's eyes flashed and Omega's body lean over as his he was shut down then Omega stood back up and looked at Blue.

"Eggman master deleted," said Omega.

"Good now I have a job that I need your help with lets fine out something that I think Eggman has been hiding from me," said Blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do we don't we can't keep going over and over," said Amy.

The team had meet in the Blue Typhoon to think about if there should think of Blue as a friend or foe.

"Did you not see my burn marks he left me for dead," said Shadow.

"We know that Shadow but really he didn't kill you did he," said Tails.

"No but he still left him for dead and I don't trust him now," said Anna.

"Hm I am not so sure my self he did seem like he was doing it of his own free will when he helped me and Knuckles out on Angel Island," said Chad.

"If you ask me only one person should have a saw in this Sonic..." said Tikal.

No Answer came.

"Sonic?" there all said and turned to see he was gone.

"He hasn't," said Shadow.

"I think he has," said Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic ran as fast as he could he was not going to wait anylonger he was going to make Blue see sense and he didn't care how long it took but then he suddenly stopped Why did he care so much. Blue had tried to kill him unsal he would not rush off to go meet someone who had tried to kill him something he had hear Blue say played at the back of his mind. _"__Sonic...I do wish it did not have to be this way,"_

If there was true then Sonic needed to get to Dr Eggman's base and see Blue, Sonic headed off again his mind made up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A sound of bangs and laser fire was head from out side the data bank room in Dr Eggman's base then the door blow open the robots looked to see who did it. Before a blur shot in to the room destorying all of the robots and Blue landed in the room followed by Omega.

"Omega stand guard," said Blue.

"Yes," said Omega and stood by the door.

Blue walked over to the computer and start to search for the records that had him in it.

"Hm werid all records are only a few days old." said Blue.

He opened one and he was shocked at what he saw.

"HAHAH Blue is a 1st class sucker he believe what that file said he has no idea that he is really Sonic's cousion and now he will be the ruin of the Sonic team."

Blue close his fist and punch the computer breaking it.

"Omega!!!!" said Blue.

"Yes," said Omega?

"Lets teach Eggman what happends when he hides the truth," said Blue and with a wave of his cloack he headed out of the room with Omega following behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic stopped just out side a village it was destort but something was werid some of the builds where still in one pirce it looked like it was saved by from attack.

"Blue did you stop the attack?" said Sonic.

"Yes..." said a voice from behind Sonic.

Sonic turned to see Blue standing with Omega with a flew broken robots behind him.

"I decide to take out a few of Eggman's friends," said Blue and grined.

"So you have become a taitor," said a other voice.

Sonic and Blue looked to see Spinner sitting in a tree.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"Spinner I am sure you hear about me," said Spinner.

"Yeah I hear your pretty fast lets put that to the test," said Sonic he walked forward has he pasted Blue he said in a low voice. "Get ready."

Sonic jumped at Spinner who seeming disappear and reappear behind Sonic landing a punch Sonic turned around and landed a kick on Spinner, Spinner seeming disappear again and appear just above Sonic.

"Prefect" said Sonic "NOW!!!" yelled Sonic.

Spinner dived at Sonic then lighting shocked him and cause his to get chucked in to the air and then fall on to the ground Sonic landed on him with his feet knocking him out.

"Man shocking isn't it," said Sonic he walked over to Blue and there crossed ther arms.

"Nice to see skill runs in the family," said Sonic.

"Yeah and know the truth now so what do you say we pay Eggman a visit," said Blue.

"Will do meet you there," said Sonic and headed off back to the Blue typhoon.

"Hey Omega give spinner a hand up," said Blue.

Omega picked spinner up and tied him to a tree.

"That will keep him out of the way for a while," said Blue.

"So it looks like Blue's got a seeking side after all," said a voice Rouge flew down next to him.

"Hey Rouge," said Blue.

"So you planing to help Sonic?" asked Rouge.

"Oh course I am," said Blue.

"I am not so sure about you my self," said Rouge.

"What do you mean?" asked Blue.

"You seem like your planing something," said Rouge.

"Just a little pay back is all," said Blue.

Rouge grined. "Nice to hear I will have a front row seat," said Rouge and flew off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attack Eggman?" asked Knuckles.

"You sure Sonic why the sudden interest in attacking," said Anna.

Sonic thought for a moment. "He got some Drakon empire soilders."

"Good ehoguht reason for me lets go get him." said Chad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic Shadow and Knuckles got to Eggman's base as expect the doc had known there where coming robots had been stationed around the base and all atuo guns where online.

"So where is Chad Anna Amy and Tikal," said Shadow.

"There making a little distract around back," said Sonic with a grin.

At these words a expoleds was hear and fire start to rise from the other side of the base.

"Ok lets go in," said Knuckles.

Eggman watch in. "Danm Blue get out there and help my forces."

Blue looked over at him. "As you wish...master come on Omega," said Blue he walked out side and saw Sonic Shadow and Knuckles coming towards him.

"It's Blue alright time for some head cracking," said Knuckles.

He flew at Blue his fist ready Blue just moved to the side a little and then amied at kick it when right past Knuckles head and hit a robot that had it's gun pointed at Knuckles.

"Watch your self Knuckles you could of got hit," said Blue .

Knuckles looked at him. "Ah I see go to have you back," said Knuckles.

"Where Chad Tikal Amy and Anna?" asked Blue.

"There be here any second..." started Shadow before a exploed when off and Chad landed in front of them "...Now" ended Shadow.

"Oh yeah I blow that one up," said Chad.

"You could of waited tillwe where clear," said Tikal appear with Anna and Amy who where covered in dush.

"Heh I was a little to fousce," said Chad rubing the back of his head.

Blue smiled. "Ok Omega you get away from here you can't be here when I betary Eggman."

Omega looked at Blue. "But Blue friend Omega not leave friend."

"We will meet agin Omega just go for now." said Blue.

"Omega understand." said Omega and truning on his jet taking off and leaving.

"Ok guys you stay out here and clear up me Chad and Blue are going to pay Eggman a visit." said Sonic and headed in to the base with Blue and Chad.

"Ok you guys listing I have a plan," said Blue he told them and there nodded there got some rope and tied there hands and Blue pushed them in to Eggman's comman room when the door opend and Eggman turned to look his face was a shock.

"You...you catch them," said Eggman.

"Yeah there are no match for me," said Blue.

"Hahah prefect let robotsize them right now," said Eggman press a buttom and a chamber came out of the ground.

"Yeah promble with that," said Blue.

"Oh?" asked Eggman.

"I am afaird I am not on your side anymore," said Blue and pulled the rope of there hands.

"Supirse," said Sonic and punch Eggman Eggman fell out of his chain.

"Oh you pay for that," said Eggman he opened a door and headed in Sonic, Blue and Chad gave chase and found them selfs in a huge room suddenly a huge robot slam it fist in to the ground near them there looked at it it was really tall and had two huge fist on ethier side of it dome body Eggman was sitting on top of it in the driver pit.

"Preper to be crushed," said Eggman and started to try to hit them with the robots fist but Blue, Sonic and Chad where way to fast.

"Hey Chad think you can just that sword of your and give me a boost," said Blue.

"Ok then," said Chad he pulled out his blade of darkness and held out the flat side Blue jump on to it and then Chad swing it Blue shot in to the air and came spining back down making a hole in the robot.

"Go for it," said Blue.

"Right," said Chad he jump and swing his sword down the robot cuting it down the center.

"Oh no," said Eggman.

"Your done," said Sonic he ran and spined in to a ball shot right in to the robot and out the other end.

"No NO NO!!!!!!!!!!" said Eggman and the robot exploed leaving Eggman laying on the ground burned from the blast.

"You lose," said Sonic.

"This is not over," said Eggman.

"What," said Sonic holding his hand to his ear. "Did you guys hear something."

"Hm nothing Chad," said Blue's.

"I think Sonic is hearing things," said Chad and there all laughted.

"Gr," said Eggman as Sonic Chad and Blue headed out of the base.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day.

"Great to know who's side your really on," said Chad giving Blue a high five.

"Thanks I got to say for a second there I really did believe Eggman," said Blue.

"Just don;t let it happened again ok," said Knuckles.

"Hpmh I guess your on own side," said Shadow.

"Wow paise from Shadow that is srace," said Anna.

"Yeah Shadow you don't want to ruin your rep" said Chad

"You mean he's got one," said Tails in a jokey way,

"Hah you know I feel like we are forgeting something," said Tikal.

"Nah it propbly nothing," said Blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er anyone there," said Spinner trying to free him self from the rope that was tieing him to the tree.

"Come on you can't just leave me here anyone?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Blue knows who he is he is spending more time with the Sonic team yet Tikal feels as if she meet him years ago could she have met him in the past.

Next time On Sonic X Chronicles.

I Hate Time Travel.

Don't miss it.


End file.
